


The Red String of Fate

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: The red string of fate ties you to your soulmate, no matter the twists and turns life takes.





	The Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Soulmates. Also for Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Free Fluff

One summer afternoon when you were ten your grandmother sat you down at her kitchen table, poured you a glass of her sweet strawberry lemonade, and told you about the red string of fate.

“You see dear, the gods tied a red string around the little finger of those that are destined to be soulmates. The string between you two can get twisted and knotted, but it will never break as long as both mates are still living.”

You frowned and looked down at your hands, small and covered in dirt, grimy under the nails from when you’d been playing outside earlier. “I don’t see it.”

Your grandmother smiled and took your right hand between hers. “When you’re eighteen, you’ll be able to see it,” she drew an invisible band around your little finger between the first and second knuckle. “That’s how you’ll know you have a soulmate.”

“Do you have one?” you asked as you took a gulp of juice.

Your grandmother smiled and sat back as she looked down at her weathered hands. “Grandpa was mine.”

“Oh,” you replied, feeling a little awkward as you saw the grief pass across her face. You didn’t mean to make her sad. “But waiting to get a soulmate, to meet Grandpa, was worth it?”

Your grandmother ruffled her hand through your hair and laughed. “Of course. And yours will be as well.”

The morning of your eighteenth birthday you were thrilled to wake up and find the bright red band around your right little finger. You’d been daydreaming about it for eight years and now you knew your soulmate was real. You turned your hand in awe and whispered, “Hey you.”

Your family was thrilled for you and after a day of cake and presents and a joy ride with your girlfriends, you were grinning as you fell asleep, your right hand pressed over your heart. You couldn’t wait to meet your soulmate.

You woke a month later and the band was gone. You slid your legs off the side of the bed and held your right hand in your left, tears welling in your eyes before you fell back to the mattress and sobbed into your pillow. You didn’t know your soulmate yet and now you never would. There had been a person on the other side of that red string. They were special, they were yours, and you grieved for them even though you’d never met. You knew there was only one reason the red mark would be gone.

Your soulmate was dead.

Three heartbreaking days later, a faint red band reappeared. As you wiggled your fingers and moved your hand back and forth, you could see a faint red string following as if it was wrapping itself like a gift. Your grandmother clucked her tongue as she traced the color on your skin, both of you watching as it darkened. “Close call there. Someone must’ve saved your mate’s soul.”

“How?” You asked, the worry replaced by bright hope. “Didn’t they die?”

Your grandmother shrugged and patted you shoulder as she went back to making breakfast. “Love can undo things the gods intended.”

A year later, the red band disappeared again. You stared at your finger, holding back a sob as you wished it to reappear. And sure enough it did.

Over the next decade the red band would fade and disappear from your little finger eight more times. Sometimes it’d disappear for a few moments, once it vanished for months. You didn’t know if you had a faulty connection or if the other soul was really gone. But even though the red string disappeared, it always came back. You grew up, earned a degree, built a career, had relationships that came and went. But you always watched the red band, taking deep breaths of relief when it’d reappear and darken.

It was raining the afternoon he found you. You were in the grocery store, of all places. As you reached for a ripe avocado, a man’s hand bumped into yours. You felt the undeniable sharp tug on your finger and a rush of tingly magic run up your arm. It was like nothing you’d ever felt, and as you looked down at his hand next to yours, a quiet voice inside you confirmed, _Its_ _him_. You gasped and looked up to the tall man in front of you.

His eyes were wide as he stared back at you. The irises under dark lashes were a color you’d never seen, two starbursts of indescribable blues and greens with tiny dashes of gold. You stood rooted there at the vegetable counter, your eyes tracing the tan weathered cheekbones, chin with soft looking scruff, and pink lips that sent the butterflies in your stomach into a typhoon of want. It wasn’t until the avocado bounced to the linoleum between you that the spell was broken.

“Oh,” his long brown hair fell into his face as he leaned down and picked up the pebbled fruit. He placed it back on top of the stacked tower and brushed his hair back before a beautiful grin and two perfect dimples lit up his face. You smiled as he stuck his right hand out, the red band on his little finger sliding next to yours.

“I’m Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
